Traditional building construction of wood, concrete and/or steel can be relatively expensive and time-consuming to erect. It is sometimes desirable to quickly erect a building at a minimal cost. One alternative in the prior art are so-called "polytunnels" which are simply fabric covered frames creating a semi-circular enclosed space. Polytunnels are often used as temporary structures to provide protection from the elements but are not usually considered permanent. Polytunnels suffer from further disadvantages in that they do not possess high structural strength, provided limited insulative opportunity and have limited useable space as a result of the semi-circular design.
Therefore, a need exists for a low-cost building alternative to traditional wood, concrete and/or steel structures which has an adequate degree of permanence and structural strength. It would be further advantageous if such an alternative included the use of insulating materials to obviate the need to apply separate insulation and allowed for simple and fast construction.